Heavy haul railroad track in the USA has been experienced wide gauge and rail seat abrasion due to insufficient lateral and longitudinal support from the side and the bottom of the rail. Frequent maintenance is required to keep the track in good condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,945 discloses a sleeper with a recessed rail seat and further recesses in the rail seat to accommodate the feet of a rail insulator interposed between the shoulder and the rail base.
USA patent application 2011/0047786 discloses a guide plate used in conjunction with an abrasion plate on the rail seat.
It is an object of this invention to provide a rail seat that requires less maintenance.